


A Moment In Time

by Sachi_Grace



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: A moment in the morning where for once...everything is just right
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: April 2020 Server Gift Exchange





	A Moment In Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storyflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/gifts).



> I am so sorry for the late reply to the server exchange. Admittedly this has been a hard pairing to write, but I'm determined to continue to practice this as I do feel like I could easily fall in love with this pairing quick enough. Thank you to spacejames for hosting the exchange, I'm very grateful to you. Thank you to ToxicPineapple's server, you guys are the bomb.
> 
> StoryFlight, I hope you enjoy.

Rantaro’s eyes slowly opened as the morning light drifted through the window. He breathed in before letting out his breath with a loud sigh, stretching his limbs out from sleep. He felt a little discombobulated from the time change. He was certain that only an hour had passed, but glancing at the bedside clock told him that he had a good three hours worth of rest. He looked over to his side and noticed that it was empty.

The smell of food wafted through the room and he smiled to himself before getting out of bed and getting ready. Of course she would be prompt in trying to make him something to eat. She probably had hoped that he would stay in bed while she tried to do the morning chores around their small apartment. No matter how often Rantaro left, Kirumi treated the house as though it was a mansion. Not a detail missed. Not a speck of dust to be seen. It wasn’t just her cleaning methods…

Rantaro had told her when they moved in that she could decorate the apartment to her leisure. It was in the small touches of the house plants, the black spider web throw that was on the couch, the accented dark colored furniture that meshed perfectly with the apartment’s white backdrop, giving it a minimalist type of feel, but also giving off a personal touch that was Just Kirumi.

The kitchen was truly her domain however. It was as spotless as the rest of the apartment for sure, but she had a method to the spice rack that Rantaro just didn’t get, and the fridge was so neatly lined up, he didn’t know where to put what until he asked her for instructions. Her meticulous manner might be off putting to some, but for Rantaro...it probably was nice for her to arrange things as she wanted them to be...rather than what someone else wanted them to be like.

He went up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly. “Good morning love.” He murmured, burying his face into her shoulder. 

“Good morning, dear.” Kiriumi greeted her,her attention not swayed by his appearance. He picked his head up to see that she was slicing vegetables into small shapes and tossing them into a frying pan. It looked like she was making a vegetable omelet with a side of rice and some sort of fish. “You should’ve slept in, you didn’t get a lot of rest last night when you came home.”

“What time  _ did  _ I come home?” Rantaro asked softly.

“Two. I greeted you at the door.” Kirumi answered. “Before you tell me otherwise, you know that it’s my job to make sure you know that you are loved and you were missed.”

“For a moment there, I thought you were going to tell me it was your duty as a maid.” Rantaro teased.

She merely smiled as she continued to fix breakfast, “No, that’s my duty as your lover. My duty as a maid however, begins relatively soon.” She glanced at the clock. “Had I known you were going to come home...I would have postponed my arrival by some.”

“No no, I told you before Kirumi, your job’s important. I know that I’m impulsive, I don’t know when I’m coming home or when I’m going to leave until something clicks.” Rantaro assured. “There’s no way I’m telling you to stop what you’re doing because I decided to come home a few days early.”

Kirumi nodded after a moment, though Rantaro wondered if it was going to be the same disagreement. They missed each other too much and they didn’t get a lot of time to spend. The little moments like him holding her in the kitchen for as long as he possibly could were gifts and reminders. He wasn’t one to stop life just because he wanted to have more of those moments. He knew that she would, if he was just brave enough to make that request of her. It was always on the tip of his tongue too, that plea for her to stay. 

She never would do that to him, and therein lies the problem.

“Did you find anything about your sisters? I asked Saihara-kun if he caught onto any clues himself, but no luck.” Kirumi asked after a moment, leaning back to give him some of her weight. 

“Nothing. I caught a few leads though. Saihara-kun’s a blessing sometimes. We found three of them. We just...need to keep looking. I’m still...stunned I suppose that everyone’s willing to help. Even Ouma-kun’s been particularly generous.”

“He’s childish, but he’s not heartless. Even if he was a nightmare in high school.” Kirumi agreed and Rantaro shuddered at the reminder of that. He was grateful to not be in those four walls anymore. The freedom that he had to go off and explore was...exhilarating. 

Before he chose to have Kirumi by his side, he thought that he would be wandering alone and without restraint. He didn’t want to have a romantic relationship because he had been so worried about losing sight of what was so dear to him. He didn’t ever want his sisters to think that they were abandoned or uncared for. He refused to do that to them, even if the world was doing it for him. 

Then he came to Hope’s Peak, and little by little things were starting to change. It started with Korekiyo and his infinite knowledge about villages that were so small, Rantaro never thought to step foot into. It grew into Saihara, who was an excellent missing persons detective. It still amused Rantaro endlessly that Saihara could handle a dead body on the random occasion it crossed his desk, but if someone so much as cut their finger, he was fainting on the spot.

“You’re laughing.” Kirumi broke through his thoughts much like the sun on a cloudy day. Her support and her love was...Rantaro gently nuzzled her cheek before pressing his lips there. He could feel her soft laugh, but he could also tell that she was curious about the thoughts that were dancing in his mind. “I missed the sound.”

“I missed your voice.” Rantaro murmured. “Have I told you as of late how lucky I am to have you?”

“Not recently.” Kirumi replied a little playful, but her soft demeanor hadn’t changed. 

“I’m very lucky to have you.” She had been a solid rock. She knew how to handle situations where most people would be losing their heads. Rantaro could handle it as an Adventurer, but she had a different type of style to it. He was more laid back, careless. She was steadfast and quick. The emergency would hardly ever last more than a minute or two with her around. That being said her cool-head and her determination to help was what made Rantaro slowly start to lose his heart. “I don’t think anyone else would let me do this besides you.”

“Go and find your sisters in the middle of the night?” Kirumi asked and Rantaro laughed. When she put it like that. “Rantaro…” She finished what she was doing and turned the stove off. The knife that she had been using was placed to the side and she spun in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. “...who am I to stop you?” She asked him seriously. “It’s your duty to find and protect them, as much as it’s my duty to stay and be here.” 

She was gorgeous. Rantaro wished that he was there more often, but he knew and she knew that they’d both regret it if Rantaro stopped prematurely. The relationship and the strong bond that they had now would all be for nothing, and neither of them were willing to let go of that. He pressed his forehead against hers and gently soaked up her affection and her scent. “I shouldn’t be distracting you when you’re cooking.”

Kirumi merely huffed softly, “It never stopped you before.” She paused, and he could see that there was her own request sitting on her tongue. Being a maid first and foremost always had been her go to. It had been hard for her to let go and be...Kirumi.

“I’ll set the table while you finish.” He decided to promise, letting her go and back away. “Thank you...Kirumi. For supporting me. I love you.”

“As I love you.” Kirumi smiled softly. 


End file.
